


Loved

by eliiiwhyyy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abuse, But all the characters will come in later chapters, Established Relationship, F/M, Huge abuse warning, I'm not sure yet, M/M, Maybe some darker tones later, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliiiwhyyy/pseuds/eliiiwhyyy
Summary: Theres a difference between "I loved you, always," and "I will love you, always."





	1. Castles

**Author's Note:**

> So uh this came to me after playing the game 'Loved' which is a short story that people can interpret however they want. The game reminded me of a past relationship, and this story came to mind. 
> 
> For those triggered by abuse, PLEASE DO NOT READ. 
> 
> If you wish to read, then go ahead. I haven't experienced physical abuse, but have experienced some form of emotional abuse, so I'll try my best not to go overboard.
> 
> Please, read at your own risk. I will add warnings for each chapter if they're needed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was so scared  
> you were what i feared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the rewritten first chapter  
> its a lot better, took me longer to write and is a lot longer than it was   
> hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> chapter title taken from: castles (broken unicorn remix) - of verona

“Wait, wait wait- run that by me again, Tuck?” a older Danny Fenton breathed through the phone receiver, unsure by what he was hearing. He was on the phone with his best friend, who had just told him something new.

 

Daniel Fenton had reached the age of 20, but he still looked 15 according to everyone who knew him. He hadn’t grown at all, much to his displeasure, and he had retained majority of his boyish charm. Even though he had moved to a different place than his two best friends, Sam and Tucker, they still flew to each other occasionally and both of them enjoy teasing Danny, who had become the shortest one of the trio. However, the three of them had gone into different career paths but all seemed happy.

 

“I got accepted into a technology course that only accepts 10% of its applicants,” Tucker’s voice carried through the phone speaker, with a lot of yelling in the background. “And I… proposed to Sam?”

 

“Tuck that’s great! Both news, that is. But holy shit you’re into that college you always wanted to get into!”

 

Danny smiled as he heard Tuck laugh – the sound making him feel a lot better. Danny had always been proud of his friends, but hearing how well they were going already made his heart soar for them. Sam and Tucker had been dating just as they all graduated from Casper High and though Danny was a little bit jealous at first, he ended up their biggest supporter.

 

He heard another yell in the background, before Tucker’s voice rang through again. “The wedding is far away because we don’t have a lot of time and we’re still a bit too young, but you’ll come right?”

 

The halfa rolled his eyes and snorted. “Of course I would, why wouldn’t I? You’re my best friends Tuck, both of you are.”

 

“Geez, just checking! Maybe something could happen and you cant!”

 

“You two supported me all throughout high school, so of course I’ll be there to support you.”

 

“Right, right,” Tuck laughed again. “Hey, I’ll message you later alright? Valerie and Danielle are here and Sam’s trying to argue with Val so I better break it up.” he paused, and Danny blinked. “Love you man, you know that right? Even if Sam and I are far away, we’re still here for you.”

 

Danny smiled, though it was barely there. “I know Tuck, I know. Give ‘Elle my best okay? And look after them all!” he said, hearing Tucker’s reply of “yes sir” before laughing and hanging up. Once he heard the beep, he sighed and let the fake cheerfulness leave his body, his shoulders sagging in exhaustion. He was glad he was good at acting, because Tucker would have known something was up had he not done so well.

 

The young man’s hand went to his left eye, where a big bruise was forming slowly and throbbing in pain. The night before, he had forgotten to have dinner ready for his boyfriend, Josh, and they got into an argument. Though it wasn’t the first time Josh had berated Danny in such a way, it was the first time he had struck Danny. Josh hadn’t looked apologetic at all, and instead of doing anything else he had turned tail and left the apartment. Once he had left, Danny allowed himself to stand up, albeit shakily, and clean up the broken glass around him. He didn’t know if Josh would be coming back or not, so he decided to at least clean the kitchen so he wouldn’t get hit again.

 

But now, Josh still hadn’t returned and it made Danny worry. He wasn’t angry at his boyfriend, who was both bigger and taller than him, because everyone gets angry sometimes _and Danny had deserved it_ , instead he was concerned. Was Josh alright? Was he hurt somewhere or able to get home?

 

He was about to call him again when the front door open, making him jump in surprise. Danny put the phone down on the table and walked to the living room where the front door was, and was surprised to find his boyfriend standing there with an apologetic and worried expression on his face. “Josh?”

 

“Oh Danny,” Josh sighed in relief, running up and bringing the smaller man into his arms. “Thank god, I’m so sorry I left baby, I was mad and needed time to think,” he mumbled into Danny’s hair.

 

Danny smiled at that, shaking his head. “It’s okay Josh, I understand,” he said softly, pulling back and giving his boyfriend a grin. “You got angry, and I was in the wrong. Are you okay? You didn’t get hurt did you?”

 

Josh shook his head, ruffling Danny’s hair before bringing him close again for a small kiss. “You worry too much baby boy, I’m fine. I spent the night at a friend’s place. If you haven’t cooked dinner yet, why don’t we order pizza? Then you can tell me what you did today,” the bigger man smiled, pulling away to hang his coat up.

 

At that, Danny nodded with a grin. “I was about to cook but pizza sounds great! Tucker called today and gave me some good news!” he bounded off to the kitchen, looking for the pizza menu on the fridge. “What pizza do you want?”

 

“Meatlovers hun!” Josh’s voice carried from their shared bedroom, and Danny dialled the pizza place to order. He had just hung up when he felt large arms circle around his waist and he instantly melted into the hold. “What did Tucker have to say?”

 

“He got accepted into that big tech college in New York,” Danny hummed, turning himself around and resting against Josh’s chest. “And he proposed to Sam too, which she of course said yes.”

 

He felt Josh laugh. “I didn’t think she’d say no,” he said thoughtfully, smiling down at his smaller boyfriend. “But that’s great news for him, I bet you’re happy about it too hey? Given how much you talk about how you hope he makes it in.”

 

At that, Danny felt his cheeks go red. He did happen to talk about his friends a lot but he couldn’t help it, he was very proud of them and would forever support them. He happened to talk to Josh the most since he hadn’t made a lot of friends since moving away from Amity Park, despite being in college. “Shush you, I like to boast about my friends achievements.”

 

His boyfriend smiled softly at him, before sighing. “He’ll probably want to come visit again, or for you to go other there during the breaks,” he said, raising an eyebrow as he dragged Danny to the couch. “So don’t worry, you’ll see him again okay? And then you can boast to him how proud you are.” he finished, sitting down and placing an arm protectively around Danny’s small shoulders.

 

“Probably,” Danny mumbled, snuggling close to his boyfriend, the fight from the night before completely forgotten as the throbbing in his eye dulled down. He realised he should be scared of Josh, but moments like these reminded him that his boyfriend still loved him, and would love him always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's now a playlist for this fic!!  
> as i write the chapters i will edit the playlist and the songs will be put in order of what chapter they represent so do follow it to keep up!!
> 
> link: https://open.spotify.com/user/galaxyjoseph/playlist/6tzkUyTQZf2xwHvv1Ysjbe


	2. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes when i close my eyes i pretend im alright  
> but its never enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i lied the playlist for this fic is here
> 
> link: https://open.spotify.com/user/galaxyjoseph/playlist/4qcXoqR4RNjw6zG2n3bKoa
> 
> also the song for this chapter is: echo - jason walker

Danny groaned as his alarm on his phone went off, and he blindly hit the button to turn it off before resting his arm over his eyes. Beside him, the bed was empty, but Danny wasn’t too worried. Josh had an early workout routine to do to keep up his muscular body, and Danny used to join him but realised that his martial arts classes exhuasted him too much.

 

He sat up, blearily rubbing his eyes then wincing when he hit the bruise over his left one. He had forgotten about that after they ate dinner, but now it brought back memories of their arguments. Danny sighed, shaking his head. He really needed to forget it, couples got mad each other all the time, and Josh was just angry. He stood up, pushing it to the back of his mind as he grabbed out his clothes for the day.

 

Having grown up since high school, Danny had changed his daily outfits. He no longer wore baggy clothes, instead switching his long and big jeans for skinny jeans. Josh had told him to show his ‘feminine’ figure more, so Danny had started wearing skin-tight clothes (and he could swear he had been getting more looks from people he didn’t even talk to after wearing them). He usually added a plain shirt or jacket to match, but today he threw on his NASA tank shirt, and matched the outfit with black converses. His hair, which he kept short and styled, made him look more like a teenager rather than the 20 year old adult that he was.

 

Running a hand through his hair, he grabbed his bag and jogged to the kitchen, taking only a banana for lunch. He wasn’t too hungry anymore, but he wasn’t under-eating so he figured he was fine.

 

He wrote a note to Josh, telling him he had left for his classes, then head out the door ready to face the day.

 

–

 

“Oh my, Danny?” a voice called out from behind where Danny was sitting. Recognising the voice, he turned around and grinned.

 

“Good morning Mrs Ball!” he replied cheerfully, facing his old first year tutor. She was the only tutor he really talked to outside of classes, and she was the one who he would go to first when he had a problem. “How are you?”

 

Mrs Ball, the elderly tutor, smiled. Though it seemed to disappear as she got sight of his face. “I’m fine deary, but are you okay? What happened to your eye?” she asked softly, a frown marring her features. She reached out to touch it, her concern becoming more apparent as he flinched away.

 

Danny bit his lip, shrugging in an attempt to hide the flinch. “Ran into a wall while I was looking for something,” he laughed, hoping it sounded real. He decided to keep the fight a secret, not really seeing the point of telling anyone when it was a reasonable hit, he did deserve it after all. “Don’t worry Mrs Ball, it was just a stupid little accident.”

The tutor didn’t look like she believed him, but she didn’t argue with the logic. Instead, she smiled. “Silly boy, be more careful next time?”

 

“Yes ma’am!” he said with a mock salute and a cheeky grin.

 

She gave a short laugh, nodding, before sobering and seemingly remembering something. “Also, Daniel, I have a favour to ask of you. It won’t cut into your class time and if you choose to aid me, I’ll ask for your assignments to be cut down as to not overwhelm you.”

 

Danny blinked, tilting his head. “What do you need me for?” he asked, genuinely confused. It must be something to take up some of his homework time.

 

“Well, I have a student who needs tutoring a little bit in order to catch him up in his studies. You both share physics, and you seemed to do very well in that class, and I trust you. Would you like to do it? He’s one of the nicest boys I’ve met so I’m positive you’d get along with him.”

 

He paused to think, frowning. His classes weren’t that hard and he has tutored people before, so it wasn’t like he didn’t struggle at all, but… He sighed, nodding and smiling. “I’d love to, whats his name?”

 

Mrs Bell smiled happily, clapping her hands and bouncing her head in what he assumed was her way of showing how relieved she was since she did it a lot. “Kwan Long, he’s wanting to be an engineer but is struggling in physics the most it seems and needs to up his grades to pass.”

 

“Kwan?” Danny blinked, tilting his head slightly to the left. It couldn’t be the same Kwan could it? No, there are other Kwans in the world. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

 

“Perfect. Thank you Danny, this means a lot to me. I’ll get him to meet you at the cafe so you can work something out, if that works,” Mrs Bell all but squealed happily. After watching Danny nod in agreement, she pulled the boy into a hug then let him go. “I’ll let you go hunny, and remember to look after that bruise too,” she lectured sternly.

 

Danny laughed a little, nodding. “I will, stay safe Mrs Bell,” he said back, already feeling better because he talked to her. He watched her walk back down the hall and sighed, his body sagging in exhaustion. He was glad she didn’t question him further, he really hated lying to her, she was like a second mother to him after all. But then, a thought struck him. What if it really was Kwan from high school? Did that mean that there were others with him? Or had he moved here alone? Danny really didn’t want to deal with Dash again.

The halfa sighed, standing up and fixing his books in his arm. He decided that for now he would push the thoughts to the back of his mind and get his thought process ready for class.

 

He did need to pass these classes with flying colours after all.


	3. Goner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somebody take my breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter song: goner - twenty one pilots
> 
> **ABUSE AND VIOLENCE MENTION**
> 
> this chapter took a bit to write, and if you're triggered by abuse i wouldnt read any further!! 
> 
> i originally wasn't going to add the violence part but i figured i should add a lil plot development so,,, yeah 
> 
> tell me what you think?

Danny sat nervously in the back of the college cafe, a coffee sitting right in front of him next to a roll. He wasn’t really hungry but he needed to eat before he passed out, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat or drink anything until his ‘student’ arrived. He was hoping beyond hope that the man he was helping wasn’t Kwan from high school – he didn’t really want to deal with one of the jocks that helped to bully him throughout his teenage years.

 

He was about to call Mrs Ball to ask if the guy was coming, when he heard a quiet “Fenton?”

 

Danny looked up, his eyes widening. In front of him stood a tall, at least 6’4”, asian man who looked VERY familiar. He had slightly longer hair than high school, with his body having become more muscular throughout the years. He still wore a bomber jacket, except he had swapped the normal pants for black jeans. “Kwan? Is that you?” he asked quietly, not wanting it to be true. He wanted this to be a coincidence.

 

“Holy shit, Fenton! It is you!” Kwan’s excited voice rang out, and he dumped his bag on the ground and sat down across from Danny. “You haven’t changed much, except wow- did you always have such a small body? Those baggy clothes hid a lot, man!”

 

At the compliment(?) Danny felt his cheeks heaten. “I have changed!” he huffed indignantly, forgetting all about why he hadn’t wanted it to be the old Kwan. “But… Why are you here? I thought you followed Dash to Chicago.”

 

Kwan frowned a bit, then shrugged. “Both came here instead, Dash said he wants to do health sciences instead and once he got accepted he wanted to move here. I said I’d do engineering and followed him,” he explained, putting his phone (and Danny was jealous, Kwan had the newest iPhone) down on the table. “So, you’re the student that Mrs Ball tells me a lot about,” Kwan added, resting his head on top of his hands.

 

Danny blushed some more, mentally groaning. He didn’t think that the woman would talk that much about him, but she was proud of him whenever he achieved something. “I don’t know what she’s been telling you but I’m not that good I swear, I just know my stuff with physics.”

 

“So you hid that smart brain in school?” Kwan teased, a small grin on his face.

 

The halfa scoffed playfully, rolling his eyes. “I just didn’t have time in high school to deal with my grades, so I couldn’t really keep up with school,” he paused, appearing deep in thought. “I’m surprised I even graduated actually.”

 

Kwan frowned at that, leaning forward. “You had problems? You always seemed fine at school,” he pointed out, remembering how happy Danny seemed most of the time, even if he appeared tired too. Even when Dash bullied him Danny never faltered once despite being one of the loners in Casper High. Kwan didn’t even think he had seen Danny upset that often, though now that he thought about it the kid did get out of class a lot.

 

“I...” Danny paused, thinking about how to reword it. Despite all that had happened, his secret had stayed hidden so no one but the usual group (plus Valerie) knew about him. “Yeah I had things to work out, kept me up all night sometimes y’know?” he smiled a little, hoping it looked believable.

 

Kwan didn’t look like he believed him, but kept his mouth shut regardless. “So we’re in the same physics class but I’ve only just joined,” he said, picking up his phone again. “So when do you want to have these sessions? Mrs Ball said its completely up to you, time and place.”

 

Danny frowned, thinking. “I’d have to ask Josh first, see if he’s okay with it,” he said, grabbing his phone out from his pocket. His coffee had gone long cold, but he didn’t care.

 

“Who’s Josh?”

 

“My boyfriend, I’m living with him,” the halfa replied, not paying attention as he sent a quick text. He did feel a little nervous, but he wasn’t at all sure why.

 

Kwan blinked at the reply. “Why would you need to ask your boyfriend dude?” not really caring at all that Danny was with another man. Contrary to popular belief, Kwan was okay with homosexual relationships and all of the above. “It’s just tutoring, not like we’re gonna like, cheat on him.”

 

Danny flinched at the accusation, fighting the urge to touch his eye again. “He just likes to know what’s happening and if it’ll intefere with him,” he explained softly, rubbing his arm. “He does love me after all.”

 

The A-Lister sighed, then smiled. “Alright, fair point Fenton. If it makes you feel better, we can do this at the college or at my apartment. Dash is out most of the time during the day since his job is during the afternoon and his classes are night ones.” he said, tilting his head.

 

The ghost boy laughed a little, nodding. My last class finishes at lunch usually, so we can grab some lunch then have an hour session after that if it suits you,” he said.

 

“Sounds awesome my man, hey I’ll give you my number real quick.”

 

Danny nodded, handing over his phone and watching as Kwan put his number in. He took his phone back, raising an eyebrow at the contact name. “ _Red Glow_?”

 

Kwan laughed, nodding. “Asians tend to get this red colour all over them when they drink and so I do, thought it was funny and would make you laugh.” he cheerily explained, picking up his bag. “I have to meet Dash at his work, I’ll catch you later dude!” he said, holding out his hand for a fist bump.

 

Nervously, he met Kwan’s fist for a fist bump, then watched as the old A-Lister ran out of the cafe to meet his friend. Once he was out of sight, Danny sighed in relief and squirmed in his spot. Josh hadn’t seemed too happy with the arrangement but Danny needed to do this in order to help Kwan out. That was all it was for.

 

–

 

When Danny returned home that evening, he did so nervously. Josh hadn’t sounded too happy through text, so he wasn’t sure how his boyfriend would react. He opened up the door quietly and slipped inside, a talent he picked up after years of hiding a secret.

 

“Welcome home,” a deep voice called, and Danny jumped. When had Josh gotten in front of him? “Hope you didn’t get into too much trouble.”

 

Danny blinked, then shrugged. “Uh, yeah- not too much trouble,” he mumbled, bowing his head in submission.

 

He felt Josh grab his wrist, and he flinched. “Look at me when you’re talking to me,” Josh growled, grabbing Danny’s chin roughly and forcefully tilting his head up. “Didn’t your useless parents ever teach you manners? God Danny its like you don’t even know how to be human!”

 

At that, Danny’s eyes widened. “How- How did you-” he swallowed, unable to finish the sentence.

 

Josh laughed, no humour in the laugh. “It wasn’t that hard to figure out when your eyes flash green whenever you’re scared,” he sneered, leaning close. “And you’re scared of me, which you should be, you disgusting creature. You’re not human, but not ghost either. You deserve this,” he growled. He brought his hand back and Danny lowered his gaze again, all fight gone from him. He didn’t fight back when Josh slapped him across the face, and didn’t do anything but let out a shout of pain when he was thrown against the wall.

 

“J-Josh I’m-” he coughed a bit, sitting up on his sore knees. He was sure he’d be bruised tomorrow, but he could always hide it. “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t,” Josh rolled his eyes, grabbing Danny’s arm tightly enough to draw another hiss of pain from the smaller boy. “I’m going out tonight, make sure the kitchen is clean and that you’re in bed waiting for me. I need to relieve stress tonight,” he said lowly, narrowing his eyes before throwing his smaller boyfriend back against the wall. He didn’t give another glance towards Danny as he stormed out of the apartment.

 

Danny sat there for a moment, his eyes wide as he fought back tears. Josh had never been like that before, sure he got angry a lot and he yelled and berated him a lot, but the throwing was new. The halfa shuddered, slowly getting back up to his feet. Danny didn’t feel like anything sexual tonight, but he would let Josh take what he wanted, just to keep him happy.

 

He got to work on the kitchen, skipping dinner for the night. Josh was right, he didn’t deserve anything.


	4. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss me on the mouth and set me free  
> but please dont bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw warning for mention of r*pe, ab*se  
> nothing too serious but i would be careful
> 
> this took a while, im so sorry! i was in hospital for a considerable while and was unable to write, and am still recovering since  
> i promise ill get the next one up soon 
> 
> song title: bite - troye sivan

Kwan was surprised to find out that his tutor was going to be none other than Danny Fenton, the strange boy who took the brunt of the bullying in Casper High.

 

When the ex A Lister had walked into the cafe, he thought that maybe he was mistaken and it happened to be someone who looked a lot like Fenton sitting there, but there was no mistaking that familiar face. Though they didn’t talk much beside about school when they were younger, Kwan had memorised what Danny had looked like, and he happened to have not changed a bit.

 

But that wasn’t what worried Kwan the most.

 

What had worried Kwan was how small Fenton looked, and how… _Terrified_ , he seemed. Fenton had always been the cocky kid that the bullies liked. Sure Dash called him wimpy, but he was far from it. He was always confident, and Kwan was sure that if Fenton wanted to, he could easily fight back against every bully that picked on him. Kwan was sure that he could probably hold his own in a fight against Dash if it came down to it.

 

Maybe they hadn’t been friends at all during high school, but Kwan liked the kid. He’d always found him funny and even a bit cute, though Kwan would never admit that to anyone.

 

The ex A Lister sighed, running a hand through his greasy hair. He wanted to ask Danny a lot, but found that the man’s smile was disarming and threw him off of his tirade of questions. So instead, he sat and stared at his phone, waiting for Dash to come home so he could tell his best friend the news. Or maybe Dash knew and just didn’t say anything, after all he _was_ dating Danny’s older sister – who was on a six month journey in Australia for her course and was due home in two months.

 

He was about to call when he heard the door to his apartment opened and he turned, sighing in relief when Dash tiredly made his way inside. “Hey,” Dash grinned, chucking his bag down.

 

“Hey man,” Kwan replied, standing up and walking over. “Yo, did Jazz tell you her little brother studies at the college we go to? I ran into him today.”

 

Dash blinked, looking confused. “She never told me,” he frowned. “She would have though, because she would have either wanted me to stay away or at least try to talk to him again,” he added as an afterthought, thinking about the last conversation he had with his girlfriend. “In fact, she said that he was with Manson and Foley last time we talked.”

 

Kwan frowned at that, his worry deepening. “If she didn’t know, thats a little worrying. Those two have always been close,” he mumbled. He’d have to investigate it further.

–

Danny let out a hiss of pain as he moved slightly from his bed. He hadn’t slept at all, too scared to move after his boyfriend passed out next to them when he was finished with his ‘stress relieving activity’. He faked sleep when Josh had gotten out of bed to go to the gym, kissed him on the forehead and left. But Danny didn’t feel any comfort from the kiss, he only felt fear.

 

He groaned in pain as he tried to sit up, his ass and back hurting the most. He considered calling in sick and just getting the information from a teacher through email, but then remembered he had a tutoring session with Kwan at lunch time. Danny sighed, running a hand through his hair. He stood up shakily, leaning against the bed post and almost falling back down. Maybe he would just call in sick for the class and invite Kwan over, so he wouldn’t have to go anywhere.

 

Yeah, that works.

 

Danny grabbed his phone, sitting back down gingerly. He quickly shot a text towards Kwan, knowing that Josh wouldn’t be home until later that night. Once that was done, he threw his phone to the side and instead went straight to the bathroom, knowing a shower would help ease the pain of the bruising.

 

–

 

Danny jumped awake when he heard a loud knock at the door, and his half asleep mind panicked for a moment as he thought that it could be Josh, before he relaxed as he remembered that Josh wouldn’t have knocked. He glanced at the clock, working out that he had gotten only an hour in his nap, then yawned as he stood up and ignored the pain in his body.

 

He rubbed his eyes as he walked to the door, opening it up to reveal a smiling Kwan. “Hey Fenton! Took a while to find your apartment,” he grinned, walking in once Danny stepped aside to let him.

 

“It’s not exactly the easiest location to find,” Danny agreed quietly, allowing himself to smile a bit. He couldn’t help but automatically feel better around Kwan, the man had a vibe around him that made him want to be happy. “Sorry about that, but I felt a bit out of it and couldn’t really leave the building.”

 

At that, Kwan frowned, and Danny felt bad for making his smile disappear. “You okay man? You look exhausted,” he asked, holding onto his bag.

 

“No no I’m fine! Nothing happened Kwan, I promise.”

 

“Alright,” Kwan mumbled, but he didn’t seem convinced. He put his bag down at the small table and sat down, and Danny could feel his eyes on him the entire time. “Is an hour good for you? I promised Dash I’d cook dinner for us tonight and I should get home a bit quicker.

 

Danny hummed, grabbing a couple of cups to make some coffee. “That’s okay, Josh should be back soon so it’ll work out for me,” he said, flinching when he remembered what had happened last night. He finished up making the drinks and made his way back to the table, putting them on the table.

 

Kwan looked up, mumbling his thanks as he got his things out. Danny sat down, and did the same. The two sat in silence as they organised everything, before Kwan broke the silence. “So, did you know Dash and your sister are dating?”

 

Danny blinked, looking up. “Yeah, Jazz calls me a lot,” he smiled, tilting his head. “I don’t have a problem with it if thats what you’re thinking, he treats her right by the sound of it.”

 

It didn’t look like that was the answer Kwan wanted, as his frown deepened. “Well, he said that Jazz had no idea you were here, that you were still with your two friends,” he added nonchalantly, flipping through his text book. He didn’t miss, however, the way that Danny had stiffened at the question.

 

“Oh,” the halfa quietly breathed, frowning. He put his book down, sighing. “I don’t think I’ve mentioned it to her, I’ve only been here a year and I was living with Sam and Tuck before I moved here with Josh.”

 

The ex A Lister nodded, not looking like he completely believed it. “How long have you been with him?”

 

“About 3 years coming this September.”

 

“Oh,” Kwan frowned, then shrugged. “I haven’t met him but it sounds like you two are close,” he added, smiling at Danny, who returned the smile (albeit shakily). The bigger man looked down at his text book, ready to get on with the tutoring session and he noticed that Danny seemed relaxed now that his questions were over, which made him worry more.

 

–

Danny shakily made his way back into the apartment, noticing with relief that Josh didn’t seem to be home. Glancing at the clock as he put his bag down on the table, he sighed. He’d have to get dinner started right away so that his boyfriend wouldn’t get angry with him when he got home.

 

He winced as his head and behind throbbed with pain, and quickly swallowed some painkillers as he started to prepare some food. He fiigured that just pasta would do tonight, it wouldn’t hurt him more to cook something basic, and it would be something that Josh would like.

 

He had to keep him happy after all.


	5. saturn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how rare, and beautiful it is  
> to even exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally have an update schedule for my stories! expect this story to be updated every monday! ill be trying my best to stick to this schedule :) 
> 
> chapter title: saturn - sleeping at last

About a week after their biggest fight yet, Danny decided to go for a fly. He couldn’t sleep and his mind was racing, so he told Josh what he was doing. Even though Josh had seemed angry about what Danny was, he was surprisingly okay with Danny going flying, something that had made the halfa stop for a moment.

 

He remembered Josh saying that he needed to be safe, and to not stay out all night, and even said “have fun, baby boy” in that kind voice that Danny rarely heard anymore.

 

The halfa shook his head, focusing on where he was flying. He was above the city he lived in, watching as the city lights shone down on the occasional car that drove by. The sight made Danny smile and remember how lucky he was to be where he was. He was also lucky as there hadn’t been any ghost attacks lately, and Vlad told him a while ago that Skulker was now the ghost to protect Amity Park as a repayment to Danny saving the ghost zone. Though Danny was a bit iffy about Skulker protecting his home, he decided to leave it be and trust that the ghost hunter was doing the right thing.

 

He and Vlad had also been getting along lately. The older halfa had given up his attempts at world domination and instead had become somewhat of a proper uncle. He often sent emails to Danny, asking how he was doing and if he needed anything, and he even paid for Danny’s college fees (something that the young halfa would never get used to). But Vlad wasn’t aware about his fights with Josh, and Danny wasn’t prepared to talk about them.

 

In his opinion, they didn’t really matter much. Sure he and Josh were fighting a lot more (read: Josh hitting him and Danny apologising) but couples fought all the time.

 

Oh well.

 

–

 

When Danny arrived back at the window of his apartment and changed back, the room was silent. He supposed Josh had fallen asleep, so he climbed quietly back through the window and gently put his keys back down on the counter.

 

The halfa crept into bed, years of hiding who he was helping to build his skills of being quiet, curling up underneath the covers next to his boyfriend. He smiled, leaning up and kissing Josh gently on the cheek, before laying himself down on his side, curling his small body into a ball so that he fit perfectly.

 

–

 

While Danny had settled down for the night, Kwan was laying awake; thinking. In the room over, he knew Dash was fast asleep so he didn’t have the option of going to talk to his friend.

 

Kwan sighed, turning onto his side. He was worried, especially since Danny was becoming more withdrawn with every session. The ex A Lister considered going to Mrs Ball and asking for her to switch the tutor, but he didn’t want to let the boy out of his sight, especially since he’s positive that Danny doesn’t trust him at all.

 

Despite their growing friendship, Kwan was no closer to uncovering the mystery that is Daniel Fenton, even though every session seemed to go well. Kwan reached over, grabbing his phone and staring at the screen. He pursed his lips, thinking over his decision before sighing and going for it.

 

He sent out a quick message to Danny, asking him to get together for lunch sometime so that they could at least become proper friends. Maybe he could even bring Dash? Who knows how it would turn out.

 

With that done, he put his phone back down and closed his eyes, deciding to finally get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a playlist for this fic, that gets updated whenever i post a new chapter! the songs are in order to match each chapter they represent, so do be sure to give it a listen!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/galaxyjoseph/playlist/4qcXoqR4RNjw6zG2n3bKoa


	6. forever bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this fic isnt dead
> 
> i wrote this chapter at like 2 am so its kinda shit, i might redo it when im better?? but i just wanted to get something out, and thats why its so short as well
> 
> also just a psa, a really good song that i found matches with this entire fic and the pairing of danny/kwan in this fic is 'forever bound' by von grey
> 
> so give that a listen if you want :)

Danny fidgeted with his hoodie as he waited. He and Kwan had come to an agreement that Danny would be meeting at Kwan and Dash’s apartment instead for a couple of weeks because Kwan had been busy with all the activities he did outside of college, and Danny reluctantly agreed. He knew that Josh was furious with the set up and Danny would definitely cop the punishment later, but the Halfa would deal with that when the time comes. He was actually looking forward to visiting Dash’s and Kwan’s apartment and getting out of the house for the first time since Josh’s last attack.

 

After his last meet up with Kwan, Danny had called his sister and let her know how he was going and where he was now, and found that yes he had forgotten to tell her when he moved with his boyfriend (to be fair though, he didn’t remember to do anything these days and it had him a little worried). He didn’t, however, tell her what had happened between him and his boyfriend because he knew she had more things to worry about rather than his problems.

 

So now he was stood outside the apartment door, swamped in a huge hoodie to hide how small his body was and also the injuries he sustained from their fight yesterday when Danny asked Josh about staying at Kwan’s house. He had covered himself in bandages but still felt extremely tired, so he didn’t know how long he’ll last today.

 

The sound of the door opening brought Danny out of his thoughts and he tiredly looked up at Dash, who had opened the door instead of Kwan. “Jesus Fenton, you gettin’ into fights now?” he asked, referring to the black eye Danny had once again.

 

To the Halfa, Dash seemed to have grown more. He was just as muscular but looked like he was an inch taller than Kwan, which meant that he absolutely towered over Danny. His blonde hair was styled neatly in a way that reminded Danny of those ‘fuck boy’ type boys that he heard the girls at the college talking about. He was wearing a grey sweater over dark blue jeans, something that the Halfa never thought he’d see the bully wearing.

 

“Jesus, you gonna answer me?” Dash’s gruff voice butted into Danny’s thoughts and the smaller boy realised he was staring.

 

“I- uh, no I just ran into a wall,” Danny mumbled, crossing his arms. “You- You’ve changed a lot.”

 

Dash blinked, something like suspicion in his eyes, before he grinned wolfishly. “Like what you see, Fenton? Seems your sister loves my body.” he added a wink at the end, almost laughing at the way Danny’s face scrunched up in disgust.

 

“Ugh, dude no!” Danny gagged, shaking his head. “Totally not what I meant. Is Kwan here? I hope I’m not too early.”

 

“Nah dude you’re fine. He’s a little late but he told me to let you in before you freeze,” the blonde said, moving aside to let Danny walk in past him. The ex-bully watched him and frowned when he saw that Danny was limping slightly and trying to hide it (which, if Dash was honest, would have worked maybe 7 years ago). “You want a drink or anything?”

 

Danny sat own on the small couch, looking around the room. “No thank you,” he called back, looking around the room he was in. Dash and Kwan’s apartment was quite big and roomy. The lounge room that Danny was in had a small couch, a lounge chair with a TV. There was a coffee table in the middle covered in books and papers. The walls were a plain black colour but were covered in notes, certificates and posters that both Dash and Kwan seemed to own. All in all, it seemed much more homely than Danny’s apartment that he shared with his boyfriend, which made him, for a moment, feel that something could be wrong with his relationship with Josh.

 

He felt tired, more emotionally and physically tired than he had felt for a while now. It was easy to see in the way that he slumped against the couch unconsciously. He absentmindedly rubbed at his right hip, clenching his teeth at the pain that shot up. He could barely remember what had happened the night before, but what he did remember was Josh grabbing a knife out of rage and stabbing him in the side. Danny had suffered some bloodloss but he was sure it wasn’t life threatening. If anything it just made him feel more tired. He also didn’t want to anger Josh by going to the hospital, because hospital meant he’d have to say what happened, and he was so tired he didn’t know if he could lie about it.

 

“You okay, Fenton?” Dash’s voice once again broke through Danny’s thoughts, and the Halfa looked over at the kitchen doorway to see the bigger man leaning against the wall and looking at him worriedly. “You’re lookin’ super pale, dude.”

 

“I’m fine,” Danny said immediately, flinching when he felt his side burn. “Just really tired. Didn’t really sleep well last night.”

 

Dash frowned, crossing his arms and giving the boy a look over. He knew Danny was always pale, but the smaller man looked downright translucent and hollow. His eyes looked like he hadn’t slept properly in weeks, and his cheeks were all bone, no fat, which meant that if Dash were to examine the rest of his body, he’d find his body in a similar state. “You can take a nap on the couch if you want. Kwan will still be a while and I’ve got shit to do,” he offered with a shrug. He didn’t really have much to do, but if it would make Fenton feel better then he would.

 

Danny blinked, looking up at him before smiling a bit and shrugging.”If… That’s okay,” he said softly, already leaning to the side. He watched as Dash silently walked around to grab a pillow and a blanket from the lounge chair. He placed the pillow on the edge of the couch, watching Danny lay down on it, before placing the blanket over him with surprising gentleness.

 

The ex A-lister watched as the Halfa fell asleep almost instantly, his breathing evening out as soon as his head hit the pillow. It was worrying, because it just proved that Dash was right; Fenton wasn’t okay at all. Kwan really needed to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I want Danny to end up with Dash or Kwan, help me decide??
> 
> Also, my tumblr is galaxy-joseph, hmu there with anything!!


End file.
